This objective of this research is to explore how mobile technology, perhaps in the form of personal digital assistants (PDA), can assist adolescent patients in managing their diabetes. Although the overall goal of diabetes management has not changed in some time, the methods to achieve those goals have. In spite of new clinical advances, the quality of self-management has not improved dramatically. In fact, many believe that a significant number of children, especially adolescents, have suboptimal control of their blood glucose levels. This is likely due to this group's special needs, which are not the same as either children's or adults'. Any intervention that hopes to improve these patients' competence in the management of their diabetes will have to investigate and understand this group's needs. The research aims of the proposal are: (1)To use a well documented, large longitudinal database to examine the current care of adolescents with diabetes in Indiana treated at the James Whitcomb Riley (JWR) Hospital for Children; (2) To determine, using qualitative research methods, what adolescent patients, parents, and providers need in a mobile information system to assist in the management of diabetes.; (3) To develop and test the user acceptability of a mobile information tool, based on both patient and physician needs; and (4) To conduct a pilot study of the mobile information tool as a component of a management program for adolescents with diabetes, to establish feasibility and gather preliminary data for a later grant submission. Aim 1 will be accomplished through a longitudinal cohort study using existing databases. Aim 2 and 3 will be achieved through the use of focus groups, semi-structured interviews, and videotaping. Aim 4 will be a before/after pilot study designed in conjunction with pediatric endocrinologists, health services researchers, social ecologists, biostatisticians, and informaticians. This research request will form the foundation of an R01 proposal to rigorously study the tool's impact on adolescent diabetes management